Stop the Time
by Taomio
Summary: Waktu akan terus bergulir. Satu hari hanya 24 jam. Tapi aku menemukan itu tidak akan cukup, walaupun itu juga 100 jam, itu juga tidak akan cukup. Bahkan kalau saja bisa lebih dan lebih lagi. Akan kutemukan lagi hal-hal yang kusukai dari Mark. MarkChan/Markhyuck/Mark Lee/Haechan/Lee Donghyuck/GS/DLDR.


Aku Lee Donghyuck.

Gadis pemalu yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Haechan. Duduk di kelas terakhir sekolah tinggi di kawasan Seoul. Aku hanya mengerti bagaimana menjadi anak rumahan. Mengerjakan PR sehabis sekolah, les kemana – mana dan malamnya belajar tekun hingga aku benar – benar baru tersadar kalau hidupku begitu menjenuhkan. Pantas saja aku tak begitu banyak mempunyai teman.

Aku tak pandai bergaul. Setiap orang yang mengajak bicara padaku sering mengakhiri percakapan mereka cepat-cepat karena kehabisan akal karena responku yang tak menarik. Bukannya aku tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, tapi aku hanya tidak mengerti saja apa yang mereka bicarakan padaku. Aku agak kurang informasi tentang kehidupan remaja disekitarku, yang kutahu hanya berita-berita yang disiarkan di televisi. Jadi aku hanya merespon mereka seadanya. Dan sebenarnya juga, aku agak tidak nyaman dengan seseorang yang tidak begitu dekat denganku. Aku terlalu malu dan gugup saat menatap mata mereka. Rasanya aneh berbicara dengan orang yang tidak begitu dekat denganku.

Aku tak terbiasa dengan kontak sosial, dan kuakui itu.

Mungkin karena aku dibesarkan sebagai anak rumahan yang jarang untuk bermain keluar. Namun semuanya berubah setelah seorang laki-laki supel dan digilai banyak gadis itu menyatakan cintanya terang – terangan di lapangan sekolah padaku. Kadang aku merasa malu sendiri jika mengingat kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. Bertanya – tanya kenapa aku bisa mengiyakan permintaannya untuk menjadi pacarku tanpa ada perlawanan argumentasi yang logis. Dan sekarang piala-piala yang tertata rapi di almari kacaku menjadi barang rongsokan dalam hitungan detik saat aku menyadarinya. Aku merasa menjadi gadis paling bodoh sedunia.

Aku mengenalnya, hanya sebatas mengenal. Garis bawahi itu.

Aku tahu namanya dan beberapa info tentangnya yang aku dapat dari gosip rutin teman – temanku yang tidak mengenal waktu. Hanya itu saja, tak lebih sedikitpun. Aku bahkan tak pernah sekelas dengannya selama hampir tiga tahun aku bersekolah disana. Dan tiba – tiba saja seminggu yang lalu ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku didepan banyak orang. Ia bilang ia sudah menyukaiku sejak lama sekali, sampai – sampai ia tak ingat lagi kapan sebenarnya ia jatuh cinta padaku karena seingatnya setiap harinya ia selalu jatuh cinta padaku. Kalau boleh jujur, alasan ini tidak bisa kumasukkan ke dalam akal sehatku sama sekali, tetapi entah kenapa mendengarnya mengatakan itu di depan banyak orang membuat hatiku memanas hangat seperti musim panas. Bukan hanya hatiku saja yang menghangat, tapi pipiku juga ikut-ikutan berubah seperti kepiting rebus mendengarnya. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku, tak berani menatap siapa – siapa selain sepatu hitam yang kupakai saat itu. Yang membuatku tak habis pikir adalah bagaimana bisa saat ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya, dengan mudahnya aku mengangguk – anggukan kepalaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Stop The Time ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah sabtu sore yang dingin, sekolah libur dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah tentu lebih menyenangkan menurutku. Mengerjakan beberapa soal atau membaca novel – novel baru yang kubeli minggu kemarin dengan bersantai di kamar sambil mendengarkan musik yang menenangkan, ditemani cemilan dan coklat hangat. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali bukan?

Tapi tidak untuk hari ini, aku merasa sangat tegang dan gugup bukan main.

Kenapa aku harus berdiri di taman kota selama setengah jam lebih hanya untuk menunggu seseorang di cuaca sedingin ini mengingat natal akan datang besok?

Aku mengeratkan syal dan jaket tebalku, kemudian membenahi topi musim dinginku agar kepalaku lebih hangat. Baiklah sekarang aku sudah sangat mirip manusia kutub yang terdampar di Seoul. Aku tidak begitu suka dingin, dan aku lebih suka bergumul dengan selimut tebalku atau berada di depan perapian ruang keluarga sambil meminum coklat hangat. Aku lebih suka berada di rumah, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini.

Aku tidak tahu kalau menunggu bisa membuatmu segugup dan segelisah ini. Aku menggosok – gosokkan tanganku yang terbungkus sarung tangan tebal berwarna putih sambil mengarahkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Baiklah, masih belum ada tanda – tanda keberadaannya. Aku menggigit bibirku, mungkin teman-temanku ada benarnya, mungkin ia hanya mempermainkanku sebenarnya? Ia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Itu logis sekali. Dia termasuk pangeran di sekolah dan mengajak kencan gadis seperti diriku, memang sepertinya sebuah kesalahpahaman atau ketidakmungkinan yang luar biasa. Mungkin ini sebuah permainan taruhan seperti yang ada di novel-novel yang pernah kubaca. Laki-laki itu pasti mempermainkanku. Sudah hampir setengah jam aku berdiri disini seperti orang bodoh, tapi dirinya belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Aku menghembuskan nafas berat sambil menatap penampilanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku bertanya – tanya kenapa diriku mengiyakan permintaannya untuk berkencan sore ini walaupun sudah kupikir berulang kali. Kenapa aku harus berakhir mengiyakan ajakannya dan berdandan hampir satu jam karena harus memilih baju terbaikku, bahkan aku juga menggunakan blush on dan lipgloss pink milik kakakku. Baiklah, mungkin saja otakku sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Lebih baik aku pulang saja, ini hanya sia – sia belaka. Aku mungkin saja akan mati membeku jika lebih lama lagi menunggunya. Aku menyesal dan aku ingin pulang sekarang.

"Maafkan aku Mark-ssi. Tapi aku lebih baik pulang saja." Gumamku sambil mengeratkan syal yang ada dileherku.

Sepatu musim dinginku terlihat memutih karena tertimpa salju halus, aku tidak begitu heran karena aku memang sudah berdiri lama sekali disini. Jalanan bahkan sudah tertutup salju sepenuhnya. Aku ini memang sangat bodoh ya?

"Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, kita bahkan belum memulai."

Kupandangi tanganku yang ia genggam begitu saja. Apa laki-laki ini tidak pernah diajari sopan santun? Ia bahkan tidak meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"Baik. Aku minta maaf, oke?"

Aku membesarkan mataku, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Apakah dia pembaca pikiran?

Ia menarik kedua tanganku dan memasukkannya kedalam saku jaket mantelnya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu, lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu menunggu lagi."

Mataku mengedip-ngedip bingung. Aku bingung harus bagaimana menanggapinya dan menurut saja ketika ia menyeretku keluar dari area taman.

Harusnya aku tidak menurut. Harusnya aku merajuk. Harusnya aku marah. Harusnya aku tidak menanggapinya dan langsung pulang saja. Seharusnya begitu kan? Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Kita akan kemana?" aku tidak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku sejak awal ia mengajak berkencan. Ia tidak menjawab pasti saat kutanya lewat pesan singkat, ia hanya menyuruhku menunggunya di taman kota.

Ia menatapku sebentar dengan pandangan lucu. "Aku lapar."

Itu bukan jawaban yang tepat dan juga bukan jawaban yang kuinginkan. Dia paham maksud pertanyaanku bukan? Kenapa pemuda ini rumit sekali. Atau apakah semua laki-laki seperti ini? Tapi setahuku laki-laki digambarkan lebih sederhana di cerita-cerita novel yang kubaca.

Kupandangani ramen instan dan segelas kopi hangat didepanku. Kugigit bibirku, pikiranku penuh pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab sendiri. Aku rasa aku akan menanggalkan predikatku sebagai juara sekolah. Aku mendapati diriku sangat bodoh sekarang.

Mark dengan lahap memakan ramennya. Aku pikir seharusnya dalam kencan pertama, kesan keren harusnya diutamakan. Aku pikir kencan benar-benar persamaan kata dari romantisme tiada henti. Tapi yang ada didepanku sekarang adalah sebuah kejutan yang membingungkan dan lucu.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Mark memandangi ramenku yang ada dalam pelukan kedua tanganku sedari tadi.

Aku menggeleng keras. Siapa yang tidak menyukai ramen instan? Aku juga punya banyak dirumah. Segera kubuka bungkus sumpit dan mulai menyantap ramenku selahap mungkin. Ini aneh, mungkin ini hanya karena kesopanan, tapi aku tak ingin membuatnya tersakiti dengan sikapku. Aku ingin dia senang dan aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya. Maksudku menyukai idenya untuk makan ramen instan.

"Jika kau ingin aku membawamu ke restauran atau cafe-cafe seperti yang lain, maaf aku tidak bisa, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membawamu kesana. Aku masih menggunakan uang orang tuaku."

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng keras. Siapa yang memintanya membelikanku? Aku juga masih menggunakan uang milik orang tuaku. Memang kalau pacaran harus pria yang bertanggungjawab atas finansial hubungan? Lagipula mereka masih milik orang tua mereka masing-masing. Mark kan bukan suamiku. Dia tidak ada tanggungjawab sekali atas diriku. Bahkan walaupun jika Mark nanti hanya berkencan dengan membelikanku air mineral saja, aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku punya uang sendiri. Akan kuganti ini."

Ia tertawa melihat sikap panikku. "Aku bercanda. Aku tidak semiskin itu." Ujarnya sambi memainkan sumpit ditangannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan uang orangtuaku dengan tidak bijak."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku pikir pacaran juga bisa tanpa menggunakan uang dari partnermu. Maksudku kita masih sekolah dan masih menggunakan uang dari orang tua. Akan sangat tidak bijak jika menggunakan uang orang tua untuk membahagiakan pacarmu. Mungkin itu bisa diganti dengan saat kita kencan, kita bisa membayar makanan sendiri-sendiri. Atau mungkin membuat bekal sendiri. Itu kan lebih romantis?

"Tunggu aku bekerja nanti."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku bingung. Apa ini maksudnya ia memintaku untuk menunggu sampai ia bekerja nanti? Maksudnya menunggu dengan tetap berada dalam hubungan ini? Apa dia benar-benar serius dengan hubungan ini? Maksudku hubungan jangka panjang yang mengarah pada pernikahan? Apakah seperti itu yang ia maksud?

Pipiku memanas memikirkannya. Aku yakin pipiku pasti sudah semerah tomat matang. Kuraih kopi didepanku dan menenggaknya, melupakan bahwa kopi itu masih panas dan berhasil membakar lidahku dalam sekejap. Kopiku berceceran kemana-mana, dan parahnya kopi itu kini membasahi bajuku yang sudah tidak tertutup mantel lagi.

Kukeluarkan lidahku sedikit, berusaha mendinginkan lidahku dengan udara. Masa bodoh dengan bajuku, aku masih bisa menutupinya dengan mantel. Aku harap aku bisa membersihkannya dengan mudah sesampainya dirumah, semoga tidak meninggalkan bekas.

Mark tertawa. Pemuda itu harusnya membantuku sekarang, bukan malah menertawaiku seperti itu. Kenapa aku jadi kesal ya?

Dan dia kini menghilang ke dalam toko lagi. Mungkin laki-laki itu membaca pikiranku lagi dan kini tengah mencari sesuatu untuk membantu. Dan dugaanku itu memang tepat sasaran. Mark keluar dengan membawa sebotol kecil yoghurt dingin.

"Minum ini dan diamkan di dalam mulut selama beberapa detik sebelum menelannya. Itu akan membantu." Mark menyodorkan yoghurt dengan menyunggingkan senyum tampannya. Pantas saja teman-temanku selalu membicarakan pemuda ini. Haruskah mulai sekarang aku juga ikut bergabung dengan teman sekelasku yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai fans pemuda ini? Rasanya aku juga bisa membicarakan Mark tanpa henti, karena ternyata banyak sekali sisi Mark yang memikatku semakin lama aku mengenalnya.

Kupatuhi nasehatnya dan itu benar-benar bekerja. Aku agak kaget karena itu berhasil, aku baru tahu tentang cara ini. Aku tak pernah mengetahui cara ini sebelumnya. Selain tampan, bijak, dan lucu, Mark ternyata jenius. Aku heran kenapa bukan Mark saja yang menjadi juara sekolah?

"Harusnya tadi aku memotomu. Kau lucu sekali tadi." Ia menggodaku dan kudapati diriku tersulut. Aku tadi akan berterima kasih padanya, tapi kuurungkan karena aku sebal karena dia terus menggodaku.

"Harusnya kau lihat ekspresimu tadi. Kau pasti akan tertawa."

Bibirku maju. Dan kualihkan wajahku ke jalanan yang ramai. Entah kenapa melihat jalanan terasa lebih baik daripada harus bertatap muka dengan Mark yang tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya yang jadi menjengkelkan untuk dilihat.

"Ya Ampun, kau merajuk."

Jika Mark masih tidak menghentikan godaannya itu. Aku bersumpah akan pulang tanpa harus berpikir ulang.

"Aku minta maaf, oke. Aku bercanda." Ia berlutut sambil tersenyum hangat. "Mau naik bianglala?"

Aku kesal! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya?! Senyumannya benar-benar berbahaya. Pantas saja hampir setiap gadis disekolahku memuja pemuda ini tanpa henti.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasakan seperti apa itu kencan. Itu sama persis dengan cerita-cerita temanku yang sudah berkencan, itu sama seperti yang dijabarkan novel-novel romansa yang sering kubaca dan itu juga sama persis seperti film atau drama-drama yang sering diputar di layar tv. Aku rasa waktu hanya untuk kami berdua. Dunia hanya milikku dan Mark seorang. Saling menggenggam tangan didinginnya malam natal. Aku rasa aku tak perlu lagi sarung tangan, genggaman tangan Mark lebih hangat dari jalinan benang wol milikku. Aku rasa hal favoritku bertambah, berada dalam genggaman tangan Mark ada dalam daftar hal favoritku sekarang. Mengantri lama untuk bisa naik bianglala tidak semenjenuhkan yang seperti kupikirkan. Malahan, aku sangat senang karena bisa berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Mark. Jarak kami terus terpotong karena antrian yang hampir berdesak-desakan. Laki-laki itu membawaku ke depan tubuhnya yang terasa bidang, mendekapku dalam pelukan sambil mengantri hingga tiba giliran mereka. Aku baru tahu ada tempat yang lebih nyaman dari tempat tidurku. Aku bisa saja menghabiskan semalaman penuh di dada bidang milik Mark, dalam dekapannya yang memabukkan, mendengarkan irama jantungnya. Pipiku memanas setiap kali Mark menatapku. Dan aku harus mati-matian melawan detak jantungku yang tak beraturan setiap kali kami bersentuhan. Tapi demi apapun, aku sangat menyukainya!

Menaiki bianglala bersama Mark, melihat pemandangan kota dari ketinggian yang hampir mencapai apartemen tingkat empat. Aku tak pernah membayangkannya sebelumnya. Tentu kota begitu terlihat indah dari sini, dengan cahaya warna-warni yang mereka pancarkan begitu kontras dengan kelamnya langit malam yang dihiasi rasi bintang. Namun ketimbang melihat pemandangan, aku sadar bahwa semua itu masih kalah dengan dekapan Mark pada tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa menahan jantungku untuk berdegup dengan kencang, namun entah kenapa itulah sensasi yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kurasakan. Bahkan saat Mark mulai mendekat, memotong habis jarak diantara kami, aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupku. Rasa gugupku begitu hebat hingga aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menelan kekecewaan karena aku tiba-tiba saja cegukan. Pemuda itu tertawa dan aku disini mati-matian menahan kekecewaanku. Demi apapun! Ciuman pertamaku kukacaukan sendiri?!

Hampir tiga jam kami habiskan dengan bermain di pasar malam ini. Lelah tentunya. Tapi aku masih belum puas sejujurnya. Sehabis menaiki bianglala, Mark memastikan kami tidak melewatkan permainan apapun di pasar malam. Bahkan kami ikut naik ke komedi putar. Aku pikir itu kekanakan, tapi kubuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh ketika tangan Mark terus menggenggamku selama komedi putar berjalan, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan eskrim yang ada di tangan kami masing-masing.

Aku pikir Mark adalah definisi dari sempurna. Tapi ternyata tidak sesempurna yang kupikirkan. Saat ia mengusulkan bermain lempar bola, aku pikir dia memang bisa melakukannya. Tapi kenyataannya lemparannya terus meleset. Kuhentikan dirinya saat akan kembali mengeluarkan uang untuk kembali bermain. Kukatakan padanya aku ingin naik galleon sebelum pasar malam tutup mengingat ini sudah larut sekali.

Oke, pilihanku salah. Kepalaku pusing setelah galleon mulai mengombang-ambingkan kami di udara. Aku meringis setelah turun dari galleon. Mark tampak khawatir, aku tidak bisa memperhatikan lebih jelas lagi karena kepalaku benar-benar berputar dan terasa berat. Perutku terasa tidak enak, ingin muntah yang pasti.

"Kau harus segera pulang."

Itu kata pertama darinya setelah aku mengatakan aku sudah baik-baik saja.

Jadi sudah waktunya pulang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Stop The Time ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kugenggam tangannya seerat mungkin, tidak ingin genggaman kami terpisah walaupun untuk sesaat. Waktu yang kuhabiskan dengannya itu mengejutkan. Ketika aku menyadarinya, kencan ini segera berakhir. Aku tak ingin pergi, dan aku tak ingin kembali. Aku ingin menghentikan waktu, jadi kami akan bersama selamanya. Kata-kata yang kusembunyikan dalam rasa maluku. Saat dimana mata kami saling bertemu. Waktu aku bersamanya. Itu semua tak cukup bagiku.

Dalam diam Mark terus menggenggam erat tanganku. Sembari mengantarkanku ke halte pemberhentian bus terakhir, Mark juga ikut menunggu. Hingga akhirnya bus terakhir terlihat. Kugenggam semakin erat tangannya. Tak peduli jika kami sudah menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Jika ini adalah dongeng, aku akan pergi ke hari esok dimana Mark berada. Setiap waktu, setiap hari dan segalanya. Meskipun ini tak kuutarakan, tapi Mark sekarang adalah tempat istimewa di dalam hatiku. Seandainya saja harapanku ini menjadi kenyataan. Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu kami berdua.

Aku sadar, bahwa aku sangat egois. Kuingin waktu berhenti, terus seperti ini dalam genggamannya, bersamanya. Tapi itu tidak akan jadi nyata. Waktu akan terus bergulir. Satu hari hanya 24 jam. Tapi aku menemukan itu tidak akan cukup, walaupun itu juga 100 jam, itu juga tidak akan cukup. Bahkan kalau saja bisa lebih dan lebih lagi. Akan kutemukan lagi hal-hal yang kusuka dari Mark.

Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? Aku tahu ini adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Kami satu sekolah. Tentu kami akan bertemu setiap saat di sekolah dengan mudah. Namun berapa kali aku memikirkannya, aku terus saja bersikeras bertanya. Setengah dari diriku khawatir dan setengah lainnya berharap. Perasaan ini tak akan berubah sepertinya. Bagaimana dengan perasaannya sekarang? Apakah sama sepertiku?

Bus mulai berhenti tepat di depan kami. Kupandangi dirinya yang tesenyum simpul padaku, genggaman tangannya mulai merenggang dan kudapati dirinya mengingatkanku bahwa ini adalah bus terakhir ketika tautan tangan kami terlepas. Aku bergegas naik walaupun tubuhku tidak menginginkannya. Kakiku terasa berat untuk melangkah, namun kupaksa diriku untuk naik mengingat ini adalah bus terakhir.

Ia masih tersenyum padaku. Ia lambaikan satu tangannya ketika bus mulai bergerak perlahan. Kusunggingkan senyumku padanya. Tidak apa-apa jika memang waktu tidak bisa berhenti. Setidaknya waktu akan bergulir dan membawanya kembali bertemu dengan Mark lagi.

 **~ FIN ~**

.

.

.

ANJAAAAAAY! Kok dihapus fanfic sik :'V ada yang tahu kenapa? Baru kali ini cerita gue dihapus fanfic. Terpaksa post ulang sambil sekalian benahin cerita biar full pov orang pertama. Thanks buat **ai selai strawberry** yang udah ngingetin :D big luv for ya T.T

Eh beneran baru kali ini dihapus terus gak bisa langusng upload lagi, akun gue kayak di _freeze_ gituk, gak bisa ngapa-ngapain selama tiga hari. Ada yang pernah ngalamin?

Oh iya, fic ini keinsprirasi sama lagunya AZU – Jikan Yo Tomare feat. Seamo. Lagu Jepang, lagu favorit dari jaman SMA xD lol. Ending anime Itazura Na Kiss. Ada yang tahu? Pernah di remake jadi drama korea judulnya Playfull Kiss. Tapi ceritanya gue gak ada nyerempet-nyerempetnya kesana sik xD soalnya gue terinspirasi dari lirik lagunya. Beneran ngingetin pas kita ngedate pertama ama si doi. Bawaannya pengen gak pulang kalo udah bedua xD rasanya tuh beda kalo ngedate ama ketemu di sekolah. Yakin dah :V

Ya udin lah gak penting jugak.

Have a nice day yeorobun~


End file.
